


Show Me a Hero and I'll Write You a Tragedy

by iuckingfdiot



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: Death. Destruction. Tears. Blood. Sweat.A heap of ashes, a broken father, a crying parent, mourning friends, destroyed family.





	Show Me a Hero and I'll Write You a Tragedy

Dust. There was dust everywhere. Thanos was the worst opponent they have ever encountered, he was ruthless and even worse. He believed that what he was doing was right. He engulfed the life out of Loki, he slaughtered thousands of civilizations, and he thought he was a god.

His son was ripped out of his hands, he saw the look on the boy's face when he said, "I'm sorry"  
Peter shouldn't be sorry, it was Tony's fault.

It was all _his_ fault. He shouldn't have let a kid into the Avengers.

He should've tried harder to stop Thanos.

He should've been sure that Strange didn't give him the time stone.

He should’ve  
He should’ve  
He should’ve

Tony felt like he was suffocating, drowning in the darkness. He felt alone, scared. He was scared, terrified. His chest hurt as sobbed into his hands. He felt a stiff hand on his shoulder.

"Tony can you hear me. Listen to my voice. Breathe in, out, in, out. There, good,"

"Steve, Steve, I- can-can't, he-he's gone" Tony sobbed.

He knew it was Steve, he would recognize his husband's voice anywhere. _Why was Steve here?_ Tony thought. His husband betrayed him, he shouldn't be happy that he was here. But Tony was so alone. He thought back to their wedding, it seemed like ages ago.

_The tables were set with a silver tablecloth, and they stood under an arch of roses and silver tinsel. They chose to have their wedding in a remote location near Tony's house in Malibu. Rhody was the officiate (getting his certificate online) and all of the Avengers and close friends were sitting in lawn chairs facing the couple._

_Rhody began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today, to unite two of the world's bravest men, and my close friends. Captain Rogers and Tony Stark, they have sacrificed themselves and fought for our world every day. I speak for the entire world when we sincerely say, thank you." There was a pause. "I personally never thought Tones would get married, he could never settle down. You can image my shock when I walked in on him and Steve 'fonduing'". There was a chuckle from the guests, Steve's ears going pink. "I am so proud of the man Tony has become to be, and Steve thank you for being there for my friend. But if you hurt him, I will cut your star-spangled balls off." Another chuckle from the crowd. "Now let's get back to business, please recite your vows."_

Tony's thoughts were interrupted when Steve spoke,

"We can save him, we always do."

"No-not th-this t-t-time." Tony blubbered. "He's too powerful."

They couldn't do it, they were outnumbered, overpowered.

"We can beat him- together remember?"

Together

Tony shook his head, the tears still falling down his face and his eyes still tightly closed.

"Shh just breathe"

"Bu-but P-p-p-eter, he-he's gone? an-and T-thanos? How do we s-stop them?"

"We will find a way, I promise."

"H-how do you know?"

Tony was met with defining silence.

"Steve please don't leave me...please."

Tony rocked back and forth, holding his left arm.

He stopped shaking as Tony felt a faint brush of lips on his. The kiss was sincere, kind, almost a goodbye. Tony forced his eyes open through the tears, there was no Steve.

Only the dust remained.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment! Comments are my fuel
> 
> _I don't own anything except the gaynes_


End file.
